Everything and Anything for Lil Bro
by SupernaturalFreak007
Summary: Second Installment of my series: Anything for Little Brother.


Desclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>AN: This story has not been reviewed and I am not from English origin. Pardon my mistakes and bar with me

* * *

><p>I paced around in hospital lobby as I waited for any news about my brother. I could not sit on those uncomfortable gray plastic chairs as they were just contributing to more numbness to my ass. I kept on chewing my nails to their roots. Now as I look back I think I was just nervous. No no not just nervous I was angry, helpless, frustrated and terrified and guess what? I was alone too.<p>

The only person I have ever relied on, who was always there for me and who never let me feel lonely at any stage of my life, was behind those closed doors with all those doctors working around him; trying to keep him alive. They were trying to fix him only to have him stand in harms way again, only to have him act like Mr. Invincible again. I had not idea how will I make him understand that even heros die. I wanted to make him know that I don't want him to be my "Knight in Shining Armour", I want him to be just my brother.

That day again my brother took fall for me. It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn case but when was life easy to be a Winchester. We learned that Ema Burntt was cremated still her spirit haunted her old house and threw stuff at any passerby. Though none had been killed but a lot had to stay at hospital to get their wounds tended too.

Ema Burntt was killed some thirty years ago with her husband in a brutal house robbery. It was said before dying Ema saw all of her family dying before her eyes. Robbers killed her husband and kids right before her eyes.

We, Me and Dean, went to survey the haunted house in hope to find anything which can explain the lingering spirit of Ema, after cremation. Anything Ema's spirit is attached to. The moment we entered the house, Ema took instant disliking of me. She showed it by throwing old cutlery at me. I asked Dean to look for anything we can burn in the house to get rid of Ema's spirit while I have all her attention, but Dean being Dean refused to let me off his sight. We surveyed the ground floor thoroughly but all it has was some old rotten furniture and old cutlery. Which I was trying to dodge. After that we moved to first floor. Guess I was of the same height as one of her assault and all of the incident took place in her bedroom at first floor, so Ema didn't want me there. At first floor landing I was hit by a cement block on my left shoulder. The pain was unbearable and it left me stunned. I started feeling dizzy. Dean was by my side in an instant. I could feel his hands around my right bicep. But then I saw a heavy chest of drawers hurled at me. I was too stunned by the blow that I could hardly register what is happening, let alone move out of the way.

I felt a push and I fell on the floor after colliding with the wall. It was then I saw Dean standing exactly where I have been. I think I screamed his name and then heavy wood made contact with him with a sickening sound. He took full impact of chest of drawers and went tumbling down the stairs, pinned beneath that heavy piece of furniture. He stopped at the the base of stairs.

Upon seeing my brother, still, pinned beneath shitty furniture I totally forgot about why we were there at the first place. I tore down the stairs ignoring my throbbing shoulder, ignoring that stupid spirit. All I could see of my brother was his arm sticking from behind the furniture. I with great effort heaved drawers from my brother as I knew trying to drag Dean from under it would cause more damage.

I don't remember which worried me more no blood or Deans' black and blue face or the way his jaw was hanging, clearly broken or the way he was hardly breathing. I screamed, cursing Ema Burntt, crying and calling 911. And then she was there, materialized right before my eyes. But instead of looking like a vengeful spirit, she looked like an innocent girl in her early twenties, scared. She stood near me and Dean and reached for Dean, crying, sobbing asking me, "I killed him?". Before I could answer she started wailing, "I killed him but he was innocent. No difference between me and them". And just like that she vanished. I guess her guilt neutralized her anger.

Dean opened his eyes for a short while, his good arm ghosting near my face, his eyes asking if I was okay, and I swear upon Jessica's grave I wanted to hit him hard. How could he not worry about him when he was the one who was lying almost on my lap, barely breathing. But I couldn't hit him when he was in this bad condition. I nodded telling him I was fine and once making sure of that his eyes rolled up in his head again.

After that all is hazzy. Ambulance came and took both of us to hospital. I came up with some lame story about a dare to spend a night at the haunted house. They treated my injured shoulder and took my brother away from me saying something about trying to fix him too.

Deans' Doctor came and told me that though fixed my brother wasn't out of woods. He had broken jaw and dislocated knee, two fractured and two broken ribs and a punctured lung and many many many bruises. Doctor looked me in the eye and said, "Don't worry, once out of woods, I am sure he will be good as new". I stared at him knowing the truth: Even though my brother wasn't Invincible but for me he will never lose to anything.

* * *

><p>AN: Done! I hope you will like it, its just something random I came up with.

* * *

><p>AN2: Okay so actually its a dedication to all the older siblings out there. I have an older brother, we fight alot and I hate him totally, he is irritating and idiot. He loves telling me how much he would love to pick his nose knowing how much I hate it (YUCK). But I also know that he loves me a lot. I am his little baby girl, he pampers me, takes care of me, listens to me and lets me vent my anger and frustration on him.

I think elder siblings are the greatest blessing we could ever have. They are our friends, siblings, enemies, chew toys and what not.

I wish our siblings always stay safe!


End file.
